Aishiteru demo
by AlmightyIshizu
Summary: A story about life and how inevitable some feelings can be can be. 2 new character POVs for each chapter.
1. Lovesick

I love you, but… (Aishiteru demo…)

Romance + General

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this fic or anything that has to do with it just my ideas

* * *

'monologue'

"dialogue"

/hikari to yami/

yami to hikari

* * *

Warnings: Couples will be random. It's who they get paired up with for a chapter. Possible shonen-ai, but I don't know yet. It's however it comes out and however you choose to look at it. You can request certain couples and I'll try to put the most requested ones in. 

Notes: Malik is the yami in this fic

* * *

Chapter one

Love Sick

-Love sick: _adj._ Languishing with love; expressing a lover's yearning

-Infatuate: _v._ To arouse an extravagant or foolish love in. (infatuated _adj._ infatuation _n._)

-Stalk: _v._ to track (game) in a stealthy manner (stalker _n._ stalking _adj._)

****

**Miho POV**

Ryou…The object of my adoration…

And the current cause of all my problems…

His name fits him he is good, he's a good person and he has good heart.

And I'm obsessing over him again, but he's like an angel every single part of him is perfect.

Even his opposites compliment each other. His white hair and his pale skin make his brown pools seem even darker. You can't help but get lost in them. So cliché, I know, but it's true.

Oh Ryou…when will I stop thinking about you?

**Ryou POV**

She's staring at you again hikari

/I know Bakura, please you're not making it any better/

I twist uncomfortably in my seat so that she can't see my face. Miho, she's a sweet girl, but I don't feel the same about her as she does me. I just don't we're not compatible all.

My problems are so much more serious than hers. I worry over stuff that matters and she's worried if she doesn't have a date to the movies.

I'm chasing my inner demons and she's chasing boys. Sadly, it's usually me. Not literally though, imagine me running down the street from my blue haired classmate. I would seem even more odd to the others than I already do.

I look over to Yugi. His life is so much more simple than mine is. He just doesn't understand.

None of them do.

Especially her…

"Bakura Ryou! " the teacher calls

"Here." I suddenly feel the need to escape. The window's too far then I would really seem crazy. I would only crack it a little bit, but I'm too far. However, two of my classmates aren't. Those two happening to be Seto Kaiba, the cold hearted CEO and Miho Nozaka. Neither are good ideas right now.

I turn to my right facing Honda.

"Honda…" I whisper. He doesn't reply. Yugi turns in his seat he heard me.

"What is it Bakura?" he asks.

The little runt, did I hear his name called!

/Hush, he can get Honda/

I wouldn't tell my yami this, but I couldn't have agreed more. Sometimes he really buggs me…

"Tell Jounouchi to tell Kaiba or Miho to open the window." His big eyes go blank.

"Huh?" he questions and a little loudly at that.

The teacher suddenly stops calling out names.

"Is there a problem Mr. Motou?" his big eyes go wide. He really is so innocent...

And small…

I ignore my Yami.

"Oh no, Bakura just wanted Honda's attention."

'He's so stupid sometimes…'

Have fun at detention tonight hikari!

My yami started to cackle.

'Great! Thanks a lot Yugi a LOT!'

"Well I'll see you both at detention tonight!" the teacher snaps and turns back to the chalkboard.

I looked up and caught Miho's eye she looks sad, but I dismissed it as seeing as how anything happens to me and she gets upset. You would think we were together…

Oh well, but we're not.

**Miho POV**

Poor Ryou…

It's all Yugi's fault he had to say something! Ugh! Now I can't ask Ryou to go with me to the park he has detention. I don't want to go home after school! That's boring I need to relax, at the park on the swings.

With Ryou…

Oh well…who can replace him?

Nobody!

I quickly scan my eyes around all the boys in the room.

Kaiba, definately no...

Jounouchi…..nah..

Ryou..ARGH! stupid Yugi!

Yugi..not gonna happen…

Honda…oh please no…

Ryou…waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

'It's not fair!'

I go to lean on my arm, but my elbow slips on a piece of paper and I clunk my head on the desk.

Everyone turns around…Including Ryou…not my day!

I catch Honda's eye while bowing my head in shame. He's smiling at me…

….oh please no…

His grin never fades as he writes something on a piece of paper and starts to roll it up. Maybe if I turn the other way he'll just disappear or something.

It's worth a try, but it's obviously not gonna work!

For once in my life I want the teacher to look up.

Look at me! Help! SENSEI!

I see something white in the corner of my eye and duck. It goes right over my head and lands on Kaiba's desk.

Whew…

Or not?

The paper crinkles so he picked it up obviously. I can just feel his cold eyes staring into my back. Going right through to my soul, chilling it and leaving me frozen.

Stop looking at me!

Ugh look at Honda he threw it!

Then I hear his dry voice, "Nozaka tell your boyfriend to make sure his little love letters get to the right person. I don't wanna even know what goes on between you two."

Honda whips around so fast. I'm caught in the middle of a staring contest between two angry guys. And they're both looking at me! I didn't even say anything!

'I'm still ice over here!'

The teacher looks up again. She's glaring at me too.

"What's this Nozaka, passing love notes?"

'Oh my- ARGGH!'

'No! He shot it at me!'

I glance over at Ryou and sure enough he's looking at me too. His warm brown eyes thaw me out.

Aaahhhh…..Relief…

I smile, he's so…so….

So him…so Ryou..so perfect!

My angel…..

Save me…

**Ryou POV**

Look at her hikari…she can't even sit straight with you in the room

'Sadly I know'

/No, she's not that clumsy…/

People change for love you know

/You would change for love Bakura/

Did I say we change for love or people!

/You're a person…/

No! that's different, but I wouldn't consider myself the same as you and your love-sick classmates if I had to. We does not exist in my vocabulary while I am talking about them!

He is a spirit though..He's my spirit and my spirit of the sennen ring.

I like that.

It makes me feel special, like I have a secret that only I know. Only me and Bakura can share it…It's stuff like that, that make people bond.

If you don't count Marik that is…Yugi, we're just not going to mention.

My yami and his yami, with secrets, and special bonding don't match.

I look over to the teacher.

"Miho Nozaka, you have detention tonight you and your boyfriend!"

Somebody in the class snickers.

Honda turns around in his seat and faces Jounouchi.

"Hey, Jou!" he whispers.

Or at least, sadly attempts to.

When you have detention already, why even bother?

Bakura muttered something about me saying 'we', but I didn't quite catch it. I'm not going to ask though.

I turn to see why Jounouchi hasn't answered yet.

He's sleep.

I should have known.

There's a little drool on his chin. It's drying on his cheek. So it would have been no point in asking him to tell Kaiba. He was sleep anyways. So in other words, I have detention for no reason at all it wasn't worth it.

'Great, just great!'

The bell rings and he jumps up, stretching for a good minute. His tongue hangs out of his mouth, but only for a second. Kaiba didn't miss it either.

"Mutt, keep your tongue in your mouth you're not in the car yet."

"Shuddap moneybags!" he snaps.

Kaiba smirks, grabs his briefcase and his prized laptop and walks out. Sometimes I wonder if he really works on that thing or just uses it so he doesn't have to pay attention.

Oh well, it's not my business. I'm acting like Yugi.

Hikari! Let's go!

Bakura didn't have to say it twice, I didn't want to stay in here any longer than I had to.

I grabbed my stuff and left.

**Miho POV**

I sit staring out the window. I know the bell rang, but it nice to just sit here. The flowers outside the school are so pretty. They compliment the trees, they're opposites. Like Ryou's eyes and his hair. Like Kaiba and Jou. Like love…and hate.

'Does he hate me?'

'I wonder what kind they are?'

'I can't even think straight!'

About the flowers…I'm not going to ask though. It would make me seem weird. Bad enough people think that I'm with Honda. Please spare me the humiliation…

I get up slowly and grab my papers off my desk. I'm not alone I feel someone's eyes on me. I turn around. It's only Anzu. Thank goodness!

"Miho…" she says, "Are you alright?"

I smile…that's a true friend.

I wish I could sit with her and her friends at lunch. She sits with Ryou, but she also sits with Honda. I don't mind the others, just him. He creeps me out sometimes. He doesn't mean any harm, but still.

I look out the window and he's standing in the middle of the flowers. Ugh that freak!

When he sees me looking he waves and picks a couple of the flowers. I turn away, he has to disappear sometime. If not from my life, at least from my sight.

"I'll see you at lunch Anzu," I say then leave.

She just smiles. That can mean anything. I smile when I don't have anything to say.

Just like when I'm having an instant message with someone. If I don't care or I'm not listening all I have to do when the little thing flashes is say yeah or lol. They'll never know. I love technology advances. You do that on the phone and they know you don't care.

See I'm not rude. So technology favors us people that don't want to hurt others' feelings.

I turn the corner and go right. I have to pee! Before I reach the bathroom I see a shadow lurking on my shoulder. Oh come on! Who is that!

'I'm ignoring you!'

'Go away!'

I think they left…good.

When I reach the door my hand goes out to push it open, but another hand gets there first.

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Ryou POV**

We were sitting at the lunch table and Honda comes walking up. There's this huge mark red mark on his left cheek. Looks like a hand.

Look at this idiot! Probably hitting on some girl!

/I doubt it…/

Bet you your lunch that it was exactly that!

I'm feeling a little daring.

/Your on/

I smile at Honda sweetly and pat the seat next to me. Before he can move, Pegasus, the administrator walks by. I honestly cannot understand why he works here. The man does nothing.

"Oh do tell where you go that horrible mark from on your cheek!" he exclaims.

'Ugh…'

Bakura just cackles.

"My one true love hit me."

No need for an explanation…I lost.

Mwahahahhhaaa pay up Hikari, go throw it out!

I sigh before moving. Jou's eyes grow big when he sees what I've just done.

"Are you crazy!" he screeches, "Dat was lunch!"

No need for an explanation, "I'm suddenly not hungry." I reply

"Well next time you give dat to me ok, Ryou buddy?" I just nod.

"I'll be sure to do that."

He turns to Honda.

"So, why'd she hit you?" he asks

"I don't understand!" he cried. Poor guy. Poor hopeless guy.

If he gets with her then she'll be off your back

/You don't say…/

I was more interested in what happened so I tuned my yami out, I had to know so I could fix it and get them together. So _we_ could get them together.

Yugi's big eyes looked sad, "Where did you give them to her at? I didn't see her arrive?"

"Oh she was outside the bathroom."

Anzu's face turned red and she jumped up, "That's why you got smacked! You stalker! Poor Miho!" she turned and ran off to find said poor girl.

Honda was so confused, "Huh!"

That can't be any worse than her and you hikari…

/I know…but they are girls…/

I looked up and saw Kaiba walking over to our table, he was probably just passing, but I noticed that he always went out of his way to say something to get Jounouchi riled up.

Jounouchi decided to speak now, "Dat's funny when a girls obsessed wit a guy its just admirin' and infatuation, but when a guys obsessed wit a girl its stalkin'."

The look on Kaiba's face was pure shock. Well pure pretend shock.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say mutt…."

"Well get used to it moneybags, I'm not as stupid as ya think!"

Kaiba just smirked and walked away. Obviously he got what he wanted.

Yugi looked surprised too, "Wow Jou where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Oh off some movie!"

"Cool!" the smaller boy chirped.

And once again I heard Bakura mutter something about 'we'.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey tell me what you think what you like and how I can improve this fic ok :)

>>what jounouchi said, a classmate said that one time lol

_>>Preview for next chapter:_

_-Rival: n. one who strives to compete with another; one who equals or almost equals another (rivalry adj.)_

_-Game: n. a contest governed by specific rules; a way of entertaining one self; amusement; animals or birds hunted for sport or food_

_-Winning: adj. defeating others (captivating adj. victory n.)_

>>wonder who that's about….that could be a whole bunch of different pairs…hmm…the whole show is about competition. HAHAHAHAHA! SUSPENCE! Hehehe…

4:14 am good night my bed's awaiting!

_TAII_


	2. Rivalry

I love you, but….

(Aishiteru demo…)

Romance + General

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this fic, a beautiful mind, or anything that has to do with them just my ideas

Thank you to all my reviewer!

DreamStar22: Your request is being considered! I had already stared writing the chapter before I read your review though, but I'll add it in once I make them meet ok:)

'monologue'

"dialogue"

/hikari to yami/

yami to hikari

Chapter two 

Rivalry

Rival: _n._ one who strives to compete with another; one who equals or almost equals another (rivalry _adj._)

Game: _n._ a contest governed by specific rules; a way of entertaining one self; amusement; animals or birds hunted for sport or food

Winning: _adj._ defeating others (captivating _adj._ victory _n_.)

**Seto POV**

When I stepped out in front of the school, my ride was waiting. I hate standing around. It looks unorderly and it's extremely uncomfortable.

Hiding behind this façade…

That's not important though. Mokuba's waiting. Seeing as the driver was late I had time to sit in the library and work.

I don't know how longhe was out there, but I don't carry a cellphone for show. You call it and explain where the hell you're at and why you're late!

I climb into the limo and upon shutting the door I see him.

Katsuya…

He's being held in a head lock by that pointy haired friend of his.

Seeing as that described just about all of them, I'll have to be more specific.

Hiroto

The two are like brothers. The blonde's frisky playing. He really is just a pup…

**Jounouchi POV**

We're leavin' da school kinda late because of detention.

Kinda! Oh no my friend!

VERY! And ma stomache wouldn't let me forget.

I'm hungry!

Honda finally let go when he heard it growl he just laughed.

"Let's go get some food Jou!"

"YEAH! I'll race you there!" Before he can say sumthin' I take off. I turn left and hear a loud screech.

'IM GONNA DIE!'

I hear Anzu scream….

Shizuka…

Honda, buddy….

Yug…

I let you all down…

**Seto POV**

The driver pulled to a sudden stop, jerking me out of my reveries. Somebody remind me why I hired this idiot!

"What the hell's your problem!" I snap

He glances in the rearview mirror at me. Once he meets my gaze he looks away. If I was in the mood I would have actually smiled at that. Or at least smirked.

I wasn't some overly proud CEO because I wanted to be. It's called luck, it's called life and it's called power.

Gozuboro gave me that position...

The people who treat me superior, like my driver, gave me that power. And its become a part of my life, its now natural.

I respect the one's who don't back down.

I respect Katsuya because of this…

"S-Sir?" My chauffeur stutters.

Revolting…

"What!"

"I think I hit somebody…"

The idiot and he's just sitting in the car like nothing happened! Somebody is getting fired!

I jump out the car to see who it is. We are still at the school it could be anybody. Coming around the front, I see unruly blonde hair.

'…Lot's of blonde's at the school….'

'…Oh God…'

.I see the slightly loose blue top…

'…We do wear uniforms…'

'JUST STOP IT, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!'

My attempts to reassure myself that it wasn't _him_ were only upsetting me further.

Katsuya…

It was _him_.

I turned around and the driver was just standing there looking stupid. I toss him my cell phone, he catches it….barely.

"Make yourself useful!" I snap.

I turn around and the pup's sitting up.

'SITTING UP!'

'I didn't want to see him dead, but I didn't expect this either!'

"What the hell are you doing mutt!"

He twists to look at me. He looks fine.

"I'm not dead." He says, but it seems more to himself and more like a question than a statement. So I don't respond.

His eyes suddenly turn dark.

"Ya almost ran me over!" he growled at my driver.

Just like a dog…

I could just see him snapping at the mailman's heels and my chauffeur being the mailman could only run. That's exactly what he did.

"Ya better fire dat man!" he said glaring at the said man's steadily shrinking back.

The intensity in his eyes grew, I just smirked.

Just like a pup…

**Jou POV**

'Stupid moneybags and his fancy pants limo!'

"Ya betta watch it next time!" I hollered at him, it was _his_ driver. He probably told him ta hit me.

Rich boy whipped around so fast it looked like he got slapped.

"What did you say!"

'heh heh look at him getting all mad'

"Ya heard me!"

He stopped and started to get this lil' evil look on his face. His blue eyes turned darker. Not in a bad way, he just looked a lil' excited.

"Mutt is this a challenge?" he asked his smirk getting bigger.

"Ya wanna piece o' me?"

His smirk fades. He just turns around and walks away.

"I don't have time to play now puppy. Master has work to do, and unless you're going to _fetch _Mokuba stop holding me up."

'Hey I heard da way he said fetch!'

'Stupid Kaiba!'

'Stupid Moneybags!'

'And his stupid dog jokes!'

**Seto POV**

Silly mongrel.

A few minutes later we arrived at the grammar school my younger brother attends. I don't see him, but I do see his bag.

'Oh no….'

'Where is he!'

I open the door before it ceases moving altogether. The idiot wouldn't hit the break.

"Stop the vehicle, now!" hebreaks so suddenly my neck cracks when it stops.

'Why did I hire him!'

I step out and the sun immediately starts burning me.

'Aaah!'

'Why do I wear all this? It's summer!'

I look around scaning the crowds for my brothers massive amount of hair. I don't see him.

Upon turning, in the corner of my eye I something flying at me. I ignore it, its probably some kid, but when it touches the limo I say something.

I turn to snap at the child, but it's him.

"Konnichiwa, Nii-san!" he cries then steps into the vehicle. I turn to the patch of grass where his bag was and sure enough its gone. He's wearing it of course.

I climb back into the vehicle, greet my little brother, reopen my laptop, and proceed to start planning my will.

'To whomever this may concern….

I Seto Kaiba…If upon my death my younger brother is still alive I give everything to him, but seeing as he's in the vehicle with me…that's highly unlikely. Have a nice day!'

**Jounouchi POV**

'It's so hot!'

My clothes were starting ta stick ta me! I had ta peel off ma t-shirt.

'Argh!'

My door started ta creak open. The light was next ta my toes. I jumped seeing as what I was wearing and how bad my strippin' probably looked.

"Jounouchi…" It was Shizuka.

"Yea!"

"Phone." She handed it ta me.

It was Honda.

"Hey buddy!" he cried.

Not ta be rude, but when is he ever that excited to talk ta me.

"What are ya up to?" I asked

"Oh nothing!" he replied, "Just wanted to see how my bestest buddy and his sister were doing!"

'Aha! Shizuka!'

"Excuses Excuses! Ya jus wanted ta hear ma sista's voice so you could have sweet dreams about ha'!"

He snickered, "You know me too well Jou!"

"Eww! Ya betta keep ma sista outta ya dreams, ya hear me!"

"OK good night Jou, or can I talk to her real fast so I can say good night?"

"Good night Honda." I hung up.

'No freakin way!'

I handed da phone ta her an she said 'good night Jounouchi.'

Dat was da exact opposite of what happened.

It was morning an I had about 3 hours before school started. Bad morning is more like it!

'But good night Shizuka.'

**Seto POV**

The next day at school I felt like an idiot. I had to wear all the leather because that's all I own. I'm rich, a RICH BOY and I don't own a pair of shorts.

When I reach the classroom I look up at a whirring noise. Sure enough it's coming from the mutt's direction.

He has one of those little battery-operated fans and he's rolled his pants into shorts. His shirt is on the back of the seat.

'Glad to know somebody's cool!'

I couldn't resist, "Mutt quit shedding your clothes, you know its against school policy!"

"Shaddup moneybags!" he turns around to glare at me.

"Why? So I can roast in dis oven too?"

'Ugh, his accent! It fits him. Disorderly speaking for disorderly people.'

'He should accentuate his words, like I do.'

'Why, Master? So that I may roast in this oven too?'

The thought of Jounouchi doing that made me laugh. Never in a million years. People in the room turned around to look at me, trying to figure out what was so funny.

'Quit gawking!'

The teacher walked into the room.

"Kaiba please take your seat," she said, "We have a lot to get through today."

'Ugh, stupid woman,'

I sat down anyways. She glanced around for attendance and when her eyes fell on Jounouchi, she gasped.

His head was on his desk he had three of the little fans out now. His hand hit the desk and the little foamy blade started to click as it hit the desk. When it stopped turning all together he started to whine.

'Just like the dog he is.'

"Jounouchi Katsuya, you have detention after school today, and put your shirt back on!" she snapped.

He didn't move. Could you blame him?

Anzu's eyes got big. Clear defiance in the face of a teacher, never in her life? She was always yelling at Katsuya about it.

Hiroto poked him.

"Uhh…I think he's dead."

'Idiot…'

"Will someone please escort this young man to the nurse as quickly as possible!"

His _little_ dueling friend hopped up. "I'll take Jou!"

She glanced at Yugi before looking around the room, "Someone taller! Hiroto come take your friend."

Yugi looked down shamefully and returned to his seat. Anzu was watching him like a hawk, if she saw one tear she would be over there so fast. Like a predator, waiting for its prey…and for the right time to attack.

The rest of the class passed by slowly. I didn't have Katsuya to torture. We weren't friends, but in a way I considered him something. He was my…

My rival…

**Jou POV**

'Whew!'

I returned back ta class with da two ice bottles o water and da one fan she had made me limit myself ta.

When I opened da door, Yug looked ta see me!

"I'm baaaacccckkkk!" I cackled.

The teacher didn't even lookup.

"Glad to see you're feeling better Jounouchi, now take your seat."

I skipped over an sat down. My desk was a lil sticky from ma sweat earlier.

'Eewwww!'

I looked around ta see what I had missed.

'Nothing.'

She was assigning partners for some project.

'Jus great!'

Anotha bad mark!

I looked at Kaiba. Sitting dere lookin all professional wit his computa thingy!

'I can use a labtop too! Jus don't got one'

I looked up ta da board an right next ta ma name was…

SETO KAIBA

'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'

I looked at moneybags an he looked at me. He looked mad. I had ta check dis wasn't right!

I looked back at da board.

JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA + SETO KAIBA - A BEAUTIFUL MIND

'Wat?'

I turned around to glare at moneybags. He glared right back.

"Mutt…" he said.

I jus glared.

'Stop wit da dog jokes!'

"How often do you go to the library?" he asked

"Neva"

"Well you're going today. I have to pick up Mokuba, I'll meet you there."

'Stupid Kaiba makin rules…'

**Seto POV**

'Great I get stuck with the dog…'

After school I went to pick up Mokuba. He could work on his homework while we worked on the project.

When I reached the library he was nowhere to be seen. I went to the help desk. It had a big arrow and a picture of a lady with big glasses sitting in front of a computer. Her hair was frizzing up.

'What are they trying to say?'

'I sit in front of my laptop all day…'

"Hi," she said when I stepped up to her, "May I help you."

She talked through her nose. It gave people the wrong impression.

That she was conceited.

It sounded as if her nose were always stuck up in the air.

'Sad, but true…'

"Have you seen a blonde boy with the Domino High uniform on?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Is he your partner?"

'Gack! My what!'

"Excuse me!" I asked as politely, but I could hear the menacing tone taking over all the politness.

"Aren't you two doing a movie critiquing project together?" she repeated.

'Oh, whew…'

"Yes, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Her face twisted in confusion then she wrinkled it up in disgust.

"You naughty boy! Putting words in my mouth!"

'No she actually said them, but there are double meanings to everything.'

"I said it was a mistake…"

'Make me feel even dirtier!'

Mokuba began to tug on my arm. I tried to ignore it.

Her nose was turned up in the air now. I could see the 'superiority' in her eyes. Or so she felt.

"Do you know who I am!" I asked

"Should I care?"

"If you value your job and everything you own."

"Really?"

I could see the doubt in her eyes. She didn't feel the emphasis of my threat.

"I'm Seto Kaiba and if you'd care to be homeless the I suggest you keep arguing with me, otherwise I'd shut it."

She hesitated seeming to process the data. Then she eyed my briefcase and the laptop and it started to make sense.

"I'm sorry for wasting your precious time Mr. Kaiba!" she snapped with her nasal voice.

"It was merely a small inconvenience." I replied with a slight cocky tone.

Mokuba wouldn't stop.

"What Mokuba!"

"There's Jounouchi!" he said and pointed. I looked up and he was sleep at one of the tables.

I walked away and didn't glance back. I could feel her hatred boring into my back.

**Jou POV**

Something started shaking me.

'Gerroff'

It wouldn't stop!

'Lemmealone!'

It grabbed da back o ma neck and pulled me up. I opened m aeyes an saw Moneybags and his lil brother Mokuba. Da lil guy smiled at me. I smiled back he reminded me o ma sista.

"Took ya long enough!" I snapped.

"Shut it!"

He grabbed a seat and pulled out a travellin dvd playa. I had da dvd sittin next ta me. He picked it up and put on da dvd.

Da music was annoying but it was…

I don kno…

It made me wanna watch da movie I couldn't wait for it ta start. I leaned ova ta push da button and Kaiba's fist slammed down on it.

People stared. And stared and dat lady who helped me glared. They all looked at Kaiba.

But noone dared…

To say a thing.

**Seto POV**

'Stupid dog! Who does he think he is trying to touch my stuff?'

I made sure he wouldn't do it again. He didn't try it either. Lie a puppy. Once it's broken in they know…

The movie passed by it was intense. A different side of schizophrenia…I had never understood. Even now I don't. It's an outside view. I'm here looking in. It's not my mind, my life. I could never understand, but I can understand his struggle.

We were at the part where John and Martin were talking about letting John work or just hang around the university.

'Calling them by name now?'

It was actually good and the mutt wasn't ruining it with his talking. He was in tuned to the movie too.

_John looks somewhat hesitant. Martin sits at his desk. Of course, we're friends._

"_Is that what we are?" John asks. Martin looks a little surprised at the question, but answers it none the less. "We've always been"_

I glance over at the mutt.

**Jou POV**

'Kinda like us I guess…'

'Me an Kaiba always fightin an now we're sittin here not tryin ta kill each otha. An we're watchin a movie!'

'Hell has frozen ova!'

**Seto POV**

The movie ended. It was sad and sorrowful, but in the end it was like any tribute. It had a good ending. The man hadn't conquered his demons, only subdued them.

Like what I wanted with the mongrel. If I beat him would he really be competition anymore? If I actually put all my heart into beating him and he put all his into beating me it wouldn't be a game anymore. We wouldn't be rivals…

He would know who was superior.

It's fun arguing with him. I don't do it to degrade him. I do it because he's funny to get all riled up. Just like a frisky puppy.

Maybe we should duel…

"Hey mutt, you up for a challenge?"

He looks a little hesitant.

"Scared?" I taunt.

"Terrified, Stupefied, Mortified, Petrified, by you!"

So the mutt was paying attention, he learns his tricks fast.

I pulled out my cards.

**Jou POV**

We didn't get ta finish da duel. We got kicked out o da library. It was closing time.

'I would've won anyways!'

Mokuba looked up at Kaiba, "Big brother." He said, "Does this mean that you and Jou have a tie?"

He smirked at me an replied, "In competitive behavior someone always loses."

I jus smiled.

**Kaiba POV**

Two days later we had to present our oral reports. Ours was the best. For once we were working together. It wasn't competition between us, just us against the world.

Katsuya turned to look at me.

"So the ending was ironic with the fact that his rival turned out to be the closest thing he had to friend. He was a good friend at the end."

'Was he trying to say something?'

The class started to clap. Hiroto hoots and lets out a loud whistle. The pup's smile stretches across his face. He takes a big bow and then he has to open his big mouth. I grab his arm.

"Don't ruin it. We got our A leave it at that."

He looks hesitant but shrugs it away.

The applause ceases and we return to our seats.

That's the obedient puppy I was looking for. Bow to your master. Or rather, your friend.

_-End of chapter 2_

Ok review and tell me what you think! Requests will be added in if popular. The first reviewer will get theirs in just for being first. THANK YOU DreamStar22! Look out for it in later chapters!

On that note I think this chapter went well. A lot of the ending dialogue between the two were quotes from the movie. I don't agree with Kaiba on Jou's accent I love the accent. And I don't agree with Jou on the music. The beginning music is beautiful. It made me want to cry and the movie hadn't started yet. I could watch that over and over and still cry on the part with the shocks and the doctor's telling John's wife about the nightmare and the treatment. I love that movie! And I love Willy Wonka too! And I love Fly High by Ayumi Hamasaki and I love Ignited by TM Revolution and I love all of Inoue Shoko's songs and I love that flute song my bestest buddy has! I play flute! So pretty but bassoon's better! And I love Varakai and I love Anton Chelnokov! SO hot! And I love CSI and Cold Case if you haven't seen them at least watch one episode. And go out and rent A Beautiful Mind so you can hear the pretty music.

11:38 pm Mom's gonna kill me we have a picnic tomorrow! Good night!

_P.s. the best font is Courier New with the lavender coloring size 12 and italics_

_TAII_


	3. Misunderstood

I love you, but….

(Aishiteru demo…)

Romance + General

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this fic, Samurai Champloo, Minmi's song Shiki no uta, or anything that has to do with them just my ideas

Thank you once again and I'm sorry for the log wait. Finals and school is over so I now have more time to write and relax. I've been relaxing too much lately and the soaps are getting good, but now I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry it's a little short, the next will be longer I promise!

'monologue'

"dialogue"

/hikari to yami/

yami to hikari 

Chapter three 

Misunderstood

-Misunderstood: _v._ To get the wrong idea or wrong impression; misread

-Rebel: _n_. One who opposes authority

-Saint: _n. _A person of great purity

**Mai POV**

A red light danced across my eyelids and they fluttered open. If it wasn't for that light the living room would have been pitch black.

'My head hurts!'

I look around for the remote, but the upbeat song playing on the tv caught my attention. It was in Japanese and the one line that stood out the most was…

''..or .. ''

The song ended soon and the screen changed to some commercial. Before it changed I caught the words Samurai Champloo. I found the remote and turned it off. Something stirred underneath me. I switched on the light and groggily sat up.

'Keith! What is he doing here!'

"You bastard! Get out of my house!" I started hitting his chest, he jumped up.

"You crazy!"

"Right now I am! Waking up with you all comfy in my house on my couch…With Me!"

"You should be grateful it was only me." He growled then pushed me off him and walked out. Slamming the door behind him.

'What was he doing here?'

_--Flashback--_

_The lights were flashing everywhere. Blues and greens and reds. My head was spinning and I stumbled around. I was looking for the bathroom, but got swept into the mass of people in the middle of the room. My body was swaying, but others probably thought because of the music. I saw Keith looking at me with an odd look on his face, then he walked over. I remember his words, " I know you better than this." The rest is black, a distant memory that only he knows._

_--End of Flashback--_

I laid down on the couch again, but I couldn't sleep. I got up and went into the bathroom, I didn't have to go I just wanted to move. I switched the light on and the first thing I saw was my own reflection in the mirror.

'I look this bad and Keith didn't even care?'

My makeup's smeared and there are blotches of color and bags around my eyes. Nothing had happened between me and Keith, but I still felt dirty. I felt like a tramp.

I smell like beer and cigarettes, I smell like trash.

I climb into the tub not bothering to take off my clothes and just sit there for a moment. Then I turn the water on. When it touches my ankles I begin to cry, not because it hurts, but because the coldness woke me up. Realization had kicked in and I knew why Otogi didn't love me. I wasn't good enough for him. He didn't like me because I was like this. My cousin's not going to be back for a week so I didn't have anybody to talk to.

I began to cry harder and pull at my hair.

'I'm not good enough for him…'

"I'm not good enough for you!"

My sobs grew violent and I sank down in the tub. A fuzzy shape was moving over the water. I wasn't alone. I sat up.

"Who did you sleep with tonight?" a voice asked.

It was Ishizu my longtime bestfriend. I wish, I had met her a few weeks ago and we had an unspoken understanding about each other's problems. She was the only one who knew how I felt about Otogi. And a sort of bond women get and need for support.

"Nobody." I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

So I continued, " But I woke up with Keith all snuggled under me and realized that I'm only good enough for him."

'A biker...'

'…in a biker gang…'

'…a leader called bandit Keith…'

Ishizu didn't laugh and for that I was grateful. She never laughed at me, she knew what I was going through. The man of my dreams was in love with a little girl named Shizuka and Ishizu's dream man was still in love with a girl who moved away named Kisara.

She turns off the water and pulls the plug.

"You're too out of it to take a bath tonight, but you can't sleep in the house like this."

She walked out and I rolled over.

'Then I'll sleep here.'

My eyes closed and everything faded away.

**Ishizu POV**

I grab a few towels and an old blanket and return to the bathroom. She's sleeping.

So I move slowly so I don't wake her she needs to rest more than anyone. I wrap the towels around her and the blanket goes under her head.

I walk out again and return with a blanket for me and a pillow. I roll it out on the floor and lay down. I can't leave her here like this she needs me and I need her. People say we're opposites, but in truth we're exactly alike. We both are women struggling to be accepted by someone who doesn't care and even if they knew they wouldn't care. Thoughts about this and about fate swirled in my head until I fell into a restless sleep.

_--Next Morning--_

When I woke up Mai was still in the tub. I heard voices.

'Or at least I think I did?'

A loud shriek woke Mai up and she stared at me half-comprehending. Another voice laughed.

'Probably at the other person's expense.'

The bathroom door opened and my brother walked in. Whenever I wasn't home he always knew where to find me. I don't understand why he feels the need to hunt me down. I'm his big sister. I don't stalk him around the city.

He just looked at us in our odd situation.

"I'll spare you the humiliation and I won't ask."

He grabbed a band-aid and walked out closing the door behind him.

I looked at Mai and she laughed. I only smiled, but I was happy too grateful that we didn't have to explain. That would mean admitting to a lot of personal information to someone who really didn't need to know. Someone who's other half would then share that business with many others who didn't need to know.

I heard the front door close and the noise ceased. It sounded like he had a party in Mai's house. I didn't feel like getting up. It would look like a tornado ran through her house and every room they went in.

That was too much stress first thing in the morning. I lay back down. And closed my eyes trying to shut out images of what we would have to clean and fix up. I heard Mai shuffle around in the tub and then settle and knew she felt the same way.

_--End of Chapter 3--_

That song Shiki no uta is the best. It's the ending song for samurai Champloo. Can't wait for Soul Calibur III….

- -- -- -- -- -

_TAII_


	4. Admiration

I love you, but….

(Aishiteru demo…)

Romance + General

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this fic, or anything that has to do with them just my ideas

Longer just like I promised! -

'monologue'

"dialogue"

/hikari to yami/

yami to hikari 

Chapter four 

Admiration

-Admiration: _n._

-Flirt: _v._

-Oblivious: _adj._

**Honda POV**

I'm at the park sitting on a bench. She walks by here everyday after school I always rush here so I can offer to walk her home. I always chicken out, but I'm ready today I'll ask her. Here she comes. Beautiful little Shizuka, how can she not know how I feel? She keeps pushing me away silently with a smile. Is she really that innocent? Of course she is, it's not like she would try to hurt me on purpose.

I wish Jounoushi would accept the fact that I don't have bad intentions in mind for a future with his sister. He knows me better than that, it's just with his sister because she's the most important to him he's a little too overprotective.

'A little?'

'Please!'

**Shizuka POV**

I look up and see _him_ coming my way.

'Please! Not now!'

I quickly turn the other way and he grabs my shoulder.

"Shizuka, hey!" he grins. I smile back and greet him too.

'Ugh!'

"How have you been I haven't seen you lately?" Honda asks.

'Umm… let's see its been three days I would consider that recent.'

"It has been a while hasn't it." I smile again.

'Please Jou! Hurry up!'

However, someone else comes to my rescue today. I turn around when a voice says, "Hiroto leave her alone."

It's Otogi, my other stalker! I don't know who is worse! Honda likes me and my best friend Miho. I want him to leave me alone, but I don't want to hurt him because two girls'll reject him. And Otogi, he's cool, but still not my type. I couldn't deny one and not the other when they're both the same.

Now Otogi is walking over and Honda is glaring at him. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of this. I look up and see a red car parking nearby. Two girls climb out and I see them looking in our direction. They both have blonde hair, but the driver has some black highlights. I recognize her, she works at the same restaurant as my brother. I think her name is Mai. She looks upset, but I don't notice until they get closer she looks angry.

I slip away from the two boys and call out her name when they turn away. She keeps moving, but the other girl stops. She touches her shoulder and Mai stops. Then she turns around too. I run over to her.

"Hey! You remember me, right? I'm Shizuka, Jou's sister."

She wears a little half smile when she responds, it's more of a frown forced into a smile.

"Of course." She mutters.

I turn around and glance at the guys they've stopped arguing and they're looking at us.

"You know Otogi and Honda?" I ask.

I see the smallest of a sparkle in her eyes and she says, "Yes."

I smile sadly, " They won't leave me alone. Neither of them like me it's just to spite the other and I'm stuck in between"

'Oh how I wish that were true!'

Mai's eyes light up and I realize now that Miho's assumption was right. Mai does like Otogi. I giggle when I see her expression and she frowns again.

"I have a favor to ask you, Mai and this can go for…" I glance over at her companion, I don't this girl.

The girl smiles softly and says, "Ishizu."

'She's so pretty, both of them are how could Otogi not like Mai?'

I quickly finish, "And this can go for Ishizu also."

"What's this favor?" Mai asks

"Can you keep Otogi company, while I walk with Honda to my house?"

Mai smirks, "Sure kid."

"Thanks!"

I run over and grab Honda's hand. I pull him over to them and whisper, "Good luck" in Mai's ear.

**Honda POV**

I wish this moment would never end! Here I am holding hands with eth girl of my dreams. I really don't stand a chance with Miho. She's as much in love with Ryou and I am with Shizuka. I just figured if I was really nice to her friend then Shizuka would like me. I tok it a little too far and now everyone thinks I llike Miho and Shizuka. I can't tell them that it was my way of trying to get to Shizuka. Then Jou would never let me around her.

"Where are we going?" I ask

She smiles and says, " My house."

'Her house!'

I had to tell her, " I was a chicken and wanted to ask you if I could walk you home…could this count as that?"

She smiled and said, "No."

My jaw dropped and she laughed at me, "This is for my brother he said it might cheer you up, but tomorrow if you wait for me at school and not at the park I'll walk home with you and we'll take the long way."

I could have hugged her, but we arrived at her house. She hugged me goodbye and said she had to go. I watched her run down the street before entering her house. It was funny, it seemed like she had walked me home. But I can get my chance tomorrow.

'Yeah!'

**Shizuka POV**

I really didn't have to go I just had to tell Miho something I just realized. Something I felt guilty about, but positive about too. When I arrived at her house she was siting on the porh with her neighbor Rebecca. I smiled at Rebecca who returned the gesture and then turned to Miho.

She said, "Shizuka looks like she has some big secret sshe's ready to spit out so I'll go so you can talk."

'She thought I wanted her to leave!'

"No!" I cried, "You can stay Rebecca, I want everyone to know!"

Miho eyes popped out of her head, " Are you serious? If this is a secret Rebecca is the last person you want to tell!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and retorted, " Well she said she wanted _everybody _to know now didn't she?"

I smiled, " Yes! I want everyone to know that I Shizuka want everyone to know that I like Honda Hiroto!"

Miho's eyes popped even further out and she dropped the ice cream she was holding.

"Are you serious? I thought you couldn't stand him!"

" I thought so too, but today I realized he just doesn't know how to express it without being freaky. My brother wanted to talk to him about something and I grabbed his hand because we were late and ran all the way home. On the way he told me he 'wanted to ask can he walk me home,' but I had already pulled him. So he asked 'can I count this' as my wish?"

Rebecca giggled, "What did you say?"

"I said 'no'."

"But I thought you said you like him now?" Miho cried.

"I told him that he can walk me home tomorrow from school and we'll take the long way back."

Both of the girls laughed. Then Miho got serious, "So you really like him?"

I thought about it then said, "Yeah."

Miho smiled, "You've got a boyfriend and a date to the dance now!"

I forgot about the dance even though I was only fourteen I was still allowed to go if I was invited. My brother, Miho, and his friends were sixteen and Ishizu, Otogi and Mai were seventeen. I heard that Ishizu had a brother who was fifteen, but I never met him. I smiled at Miho when an idea popped into my head.

"You need to talk to Ryou soon!"

Rebecca licked her ice cream, and looked at Miho's, "And you need to clean that up."

Miho hopped up from the porch and returned a few minutes later with the hose. She turned it on and sprayed Rebecca who ran to her own porch.

"You're gonna pay for that Miho!" she cried, "That ice cream was good!"

All three of us laughed then Miho sprayed the ice cream and put the hose back.

Rebecca came back over and asked, "You know where Ryou lives Miho?"

Miho's eyes lit up and she said, "Yes."

Rebecca rolled her eyes again, "And we're sitting here moping because?"

'I don't get it?'

She glanced at me and I shrugged, "Let's go!" she cried and I jumped up.

"Yeah let's go get your date Miho!"

We both dragged her off the porch, she was the only one who wasn't excited about the idea.

We stood there for a few moments until one of us finally asked, "Well? Where does he live!" that obviously was Rebecca. I was too busy staring at the figure coming up the street to pay attention.

He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt. His pale arms dangled beside him and swung slightly when he walked. He had a companion walking with him. The boy wore a maroon sleeveless shirt that came up to his neck and some tight black pants on. The boy reminded me of Ishizu they had the same kind of stance and posture maybe they were related. Maybe this was her brother.

The pale one noticed us first. And I felt Miho tense when she saw the two boys. She never answered Rebecca and the aforementioned was silently checking out the boys too. They both had blonde hair, the pale one's hair was faded like his skin and the other boy's hair was a yellowish and it brought out his darker skin. He spoke first.

It was a whisper to the other boy and it caused him to smile slightly.

The pale boy looked at Miho and she turned away she buried her face in my neck and whispered, "That's Ryou."

I gasped out loud and smiled at Rebecca who got the hint.

"You know Miho?" she asked the pale boy, or rather Ryou.

He smiled and nodded politely, "She's in my class."

I felt something wet on my neck and realized that Miho was crying. She was his desperately in love with the boy! I needed to help her I couldn't stand to see my friend like this she had helped me through everything.

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked him.

The other boy smirked, but I ignored him. I saw his eyes flicker to Miho, but he said nothing. He was watching her for a reaction.

Ryou looked shocked, but quickly regained his composure and responded, "I see no reason to go, why does someone want me to go?"

Rebecca nodded said, "Yeah, I'm going with Yugi and Shizuka's going with Honda. We want to find a date for Miho and there's only one person she would consider going with."

Miho pulled her arms from us and walked away. She stormed into her house and slammed the door.

Ryou looked shocked and Malik just stared at the door before turning to his friend. Ryou glanced at him then dashed over to Miho's door and opened it.

Rebecca yelled over to him, "Up the stairs and the first door to the left."

He smiled and went in the house.

I glanced over at the other boy.

"Do you know a girl named Ishizu?" I asked him.

He laughed at my question then responded, "She's my sister, why?"

I smiled, "You move the same you don't look alike but…" I couldn't finish I didn't know how to explain it and I had already embarrassed myself enough.

He just smiled at me, a real smile not a smirk.

"We should let them have some time alone we'll find out later what happened."

'He's right.'

He began to walk back down the street he came from and Rebecca patted me on the shoulder and went home.

I looked up at Miho's window before looking back in the direction the boy had went.

"What's your name?" I cried. He stopped and turned around.

"Malik."

I smiled at him, "Hey Malik, I like Honda!"

I was just picking with him, but he didn't understand. Rebecca did I looked in her direction and she was laughing while she walked through her doorway.

He looked confused.

"I want to make it up to Honda so I'm telling everyone."

He looked confused, but nodded anyway. Then we both went our different ways. I watched him walk and remembered Ishizu. She was the third wheel with Otogi and Mai. I started to run I had to get to the park. Fast!

**Honda POV**

I had left Jounouchi's house a while ago. Shizuka never returned. I wonder where she went? Maybe to a friend's house. Or maybe to get away from me…I can't keep tricking myself she doesn't like me and she never will. I look out the window and see Shizuka walking down the street. It's getting late where is she going?

I open the window. And yell out her name. She looks around then up at my window.

"Honda is that you?" she asks.

"Stay right there!" I yell to her. I run down the stairs and out the door as fast as I can. I have to ask her. I need to know now so I can just end this if she doesn't like me.

When I get outside I freeze up. I can't ask her.

Instead I just smile at her, "Where are you going?"

She says, "The Park I forgot that I left Ishizu with Otogi and Mai. They need to be alone and nobody needs to feel like a third wheel. I'm trying to hurry, but I can't run anymore."

She laughed and said, "Everyone's going crazy Honda. Don't change."

Just those two words gave me hope.

'Don't change…'

So she likes something about me. I grab her arm and she looks confused at the gesture.

"Wait here! I'll get you there faster."

She smiles at me and I rush into the garage to get my bike. I start it up and put on my helmet I grab the spare one for her. The motor grinds louder when I turn the handle. I ride out slowly and stop in front of her. She looks shocked when she sees the motorcycle. I hand her a helmet and she climbs on before she puts it on. I make sure she's holding on tightly before I pull off.

The ride to the park wasn't long, but still we saved some time by riding here and not walking/running out of breath.

I parked the bike and she ran over to Mai's car. Her and Otogi were standing outside it.

**Shizuka POV**

I saw Ishizu was a few feet away looking at some birds fighting over a piece of bread.

Mai looked up and smiled at me when she saw me walk over holding Honda's hand she raised an eyebrow. When I was closer I laughed at her expression.

"I changed my mind." I said and she understood. Ishizu turned around. I smiled at her and then Otogi. Then I saw the cigarette in his hand and realized he really wasn't my type. Honda was a better choice besides then Mai could be happy too. The dance wasn't that far away. Otogi smiled at me and I realized that we had reached the same conclusion. We weren't compatible.

He looked at Honda and smiled, "Taking her to the dance?"

Honda looked at me and I giggled then ran over to Ishizu.

I heard Mai squeal and saw Otogi pat him on the shoulder so I suppose he said 'yes.'

"Ishizu?" I asked and she smiled at me she didn't say anything.

"I met your brother."

She just looked at me and said, "Thank you."

I understood.

"What about you?"

Her smile didn't falter once, but I could tell she was hurting.

"What was my brother like?"

"He was pleasant enough."

She laughed, "Then I suppose I'll bring him to the dance so he can find a girl and leave me and Mai alone." I laughed.

"What about Ryou?"

"They're only friends because they understand each other, they have the same problem… kinda like me and Mai."

I nodded and she looked back at the birds.

I grabbed her hand and she squeezed mine back then I left her standing there. When I walked back over to Honda, Otogi was dusting of his pants. Mai climbed into the car and he leaned over the door. He put his cigarette in her mouth and backed away.

"Bye babe."

She turned the car around and Ishizu walked over and climbed in. When the car slowly pulled away I met Ishizu's gaze and held it until they were gone. We turned to Otogi and he smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're happy." He said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I couldn't have found a better girl or a better friend to show me that."

Honda rubbed my shoulder and I smiled at Otogi. I watched him walk away. When I turned around Honda was climbing on the bike. I ran over and climbed on the back.

"What was wrong with the other girl?" he asked. I smiled.

"Hey do you know Malik?"

"Yeah, he duels too."

"That's his sister."

He looked shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"But she looks so calm and poised."

"He is too if you watch for it."

"He's like that because he thinks he's royalty."

"Stuck-up?"

"Yeah, selfish sadistic little monster!"

"She's bringing him to the dance."

"Just great!"

I laughed and held onto his sides. I leaned my head on his back and closed my eyes. When it picked up speed it felt like we were flying. Just me and Honda and the open road. Then just as quickly it had ended. I opened my eyes and I was home. I climbed off the bike and handed him the helmet.

I kissed his cheek and turned to go in the house.

I heard the engine rev and turned around he was leaving.

"Honda wait!"

He stopped and looked at me pulling off his helmet.

"As for that walk home tomorrow I also want a ride home."

He grinned and put his helmet back on. Flashed me a thumbs up and rode away.

I watched him for a while then went into the house. I had to call Miho.

Jounouchi was sitting on the couch when I came in and our dad was out somewhere. I really didn't care.

I grabbed the phone and Jounouchi snatched it back.

"Who are you callin'?"

"Why do you care?"

"Where were you?"

"That's what this is about?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I was at the park with Honda, Otogi, Mai, and Ishizu then I went over Miho's house and sat with her and Rebecca then I went back to the park and Honda gave me a ride there and the same people were there then Honda drove me home."

"Honda?"

"Yeah, it's only him not some stranger."

"Ok."

"Jou, don't worry you can trust Honda."

"I know, but you're young."

"I know my limits."

I snatched the phone and sat next to my brother on the couch."

Miho answered the phone. I could hear the tv in the background.

"How'd it go?"

She hesitated before saying, "Good."

'Yay!' I noticed she wasn't acing normal. Hesitant responses and reluctant answers.

"He's still there isn't he?"

"Maybe."

"Let me talk to him!"

"No!"

In a sing-song voice I said, "Miho loves Ryou!"

"So…"

I laughed at her then added a bonus.

"Ryou loves Miho!"

"Shutup Shizuka he's right here!"

I gasped, " I was just playing I didn't know he was still there."

She giggled, "Yeah, he's sat and we watched movie and had dinner."

"And…"

"My mom loves him too."

"And…"

"He's taking me to the dance."

I started to squeal.

Jounouchi looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well I won't disturb you two so you can have some more bonding time."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm walking with Honda so I'll be a little late."

"And…"

"He's taking me out for a ride so I'll call you."

"Ok."

She giggled and we said our goodbyes. I reached over to the hook and hung the phone up. I looked at my brother and he looked at me like I was insane.

"You should hear an excited phone conversation."

"No thanks." He muttered.

I kissed his cheek and went over to the stairs. Two stairs up I stopped and turned around.

"Goodnight big brother."

"Goodnight Shizuka."

"Oh, and Jou…"

"Yeah?"

"It's not Honda have to worry about."

His jaw dropped and I laughed. He jumped over the couch and I dashed upstairs. He chased me into my room and I slammed the door before he could get in.

He was banging on the door. I slid down the door and leaned against it. I laughed at him and he started banging more. He must have heard me.

"It was a joke!" I sputtered out still laughing.

"Betta be!" then I heard him go back down the stairs.

I laid down on my bed and didn't bother changing my clothes. I rolled over and closed my eyes. Within moments I saw Honda's face. I felt that flying feeling again. Maybe it wasn't the motorcycle that did it. I smiled to myself and thought about earlier.

'I like Honda Hiroto!'

'Do you know Malik….'

'Yeah."

'He's Ishizu's brother…'

'Bye babe."

'What was my brother like?'

'What's your name?'

'Malik...'

'Honda…'

'Jounouchi...'

'Miho...'

'That's Ryou…..'

'Kinda like me and Mai…'

'I couldn't have found a….better girl

or a better friend to show me that…'

I keep thinking of Ishizu's sad face.

'I hope everything works out for her.'

'Are we friends now?'

'Understand each other……'

'Kinda like me and Mai…'

That was the last thought I had until my thoughts turned fuzzy and I faintly remember Jounouchi fussing with my father.

Something about going to bed…


End file.
